


A WOP BABA LU-MOP

by JadeonMondays



Series: Super-Grease! [2]
Category: Grease (1978), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, Rimming, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeonMondays/pseuds/JadeonMondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have made up, Dean and Castiel are together, everyone is happy! But what happens after the carnival? Lots of good ol' fashioned smut is what! Enjoy the Sam/Gabriel epilogue of 'Destiel is the Word', if you haven't read that, well you do you, but...it will make some sense! But it can still be read alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A WOP BABA LU-MOP

_“Besides, we all go together, all for one and one for all!”_

 

Hearing those words, struck a chord in Gabriel. Upon looking at the friends he’s made in high school, they’ve always been with him through the good and the ugly. Now that he thought about it, they’ve supported him through everything no matter how crazy, bizarre, or even dickish his ideas were. _Wow...I really do have the greatest friends a person like me could ask for,_ he thought happily.

 

Before his emotions could swell up anymore, he felt a small kiss on his forehead. Ah, yes, there was also this perfect specimen of a man, Sam. After the amount of shit he’s put him through, it was a giant surprise to hear Sam still wanted him back. Especially with the hint of a future wedding coming up, but that’s for another time.

 

“Alright, enough of this chick flick moment,” Dean said to the gang. “Let’s all go have ourselves a fun time here at the fair!” he exclaimed pulling Castiel along with him towards a ride.

 

“Come on Gabe, let’s go!” Sam said pulling Gabriel towards another ride. He looked so giddy and childish, it made Gabriel giggle as he followed after him.

 

-A WOP BABA LU-MOP-

 

After hours of rides, booths, and occasional kisses, it was safe to say the whole group was all tired out for the day.

 

“Boy what a great way to kick off summer,” Benny laughed holding Alfie close to his side. A bright shade of red rose from Alfie’s cheeks, but it went unnoticed by the rest of the group as they laughed along.

 

“You said it Benny,” Kevin said standing next to a smiling Balthazar at his side. Feeling a little brave, Kevin slid his arm around Balthazar’s shoulders. And to everyone’s surprise, Balthazar didn’t even push away, in fact he snuggled even more into Kevin’s side. Then again, given what happened earlier that day, this was not in the least bit shocking.

 

A couple hours into the fair, the group was nearly starving for some good old fashioned carnival treats. However, not everyone was present at the time. Worried for their missing group members, the Hunters and the Rebel Angels searched the grounds for Kevin and Balthazar, despite their growing hunger. Eventually the group found the two behind the cotton candy booth, in what looked to be an interesting turn of events. Like the rest of them, both were definitely hungry...but for each other’s tongues and lips as they kissed like starving men. It was funny to see their embarrassed faces to say the least.   

 

“Alright you dorks, I’m heading out,” Jo said with a tired yawn. Anna giggled softly at her girlfriend before reaching for her hand to get to their car. The rest of the group followed in suit with their respected partners until it was just Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel left.

 

“So Sam, I was wondering if...of course I hope you wouldn’t mind if I...” Dean said before a set of keys were thrown at him. With a smile, Dean caught the keys to the Impala with a very enthusiastic Castiel alongside him.

 

“You earned it, go have fun,” Sam smirked. Dean gave a shaky laugh before being tugged along by a very eager Castiel.  

 

“So Gabe,” Sam said turning over to his boyfriend. “Umm...this is going to sound so embarrassing but...” he said running his hand through his hair sheepishly.

 

“What is it Sammy?” Gabriel asked, perking up to Sam’s voice.

 

“Could we borrow your car, I wanna take you somewhere,” Sam finished, his face rising in color.

 

Gabriel was at a loss for words, but quickly bursted into laughter. “Sam! Of course I’ll let you borrow my car, hell you can keep it if you really wanted too.”

 

“Great, just need to stop by my house really quickly,” Sam said as the two walked casually to Gabriel’s car.

 

The two drove in comfortable silence. After the day they went through, it was nice just to relax for a little bit. No words needed to be exchange because the two had each other’s company, and that already spoke volumes. Reaching the Winchester’s residence, Sam climbed out of the car with determination on making the night perfect for the two. What was weird though was seeing the Impala parked outside of the house. _Dean and Cas were here too?_ Sam questioned before reaching the front door.

 

When Sam opened the door, he wasn’t so much as shocked to find Dean and Cas together. But what the two were doing together was something that nearly made Sam’s jaw drop. Hoping to avoid any attention of his presence, Sam tiptoed away from the pair. As quickly and quietly as he could, Sam rushed upstairs to his room to grab all the stuff he needed for the night and placed it in a bag. As he reached the stairs he paused to hear the moans and groans from both Cas and Dean on the couch grow even louder. Giving an intense eye roll while internally throwing up, he quietly reached for door to find his beloved waiting patiently in the car.  

 

“Sammich! What’s in the bag?” Gabriel asked curiously as his hands reached for it.

 

“Ah ah ah, that’s for later,” Sam said taking the bag out of Gabriel’s reach. “Now scoot over I need to drive,” Sam demanded placing the bag in the back before taking his place in the driver’s seat.

 

“Oh Sam, you know I get all tingly inside when you take control like that,” Gabriel groaned. Sam gave another eye roll but chuckled at Gabriel’s innuendo. Stepping on the gas pedal, the two were off to Sam’s unknown destination.

 

Finally reaching to a stop, the two found themselves on top of a hill, underneath a giant willow tree. The scene was a perfect setting for a romantic evening. The moon was shining brightly, the fireflies were out glowing their bright lights, and Gabriel was here together with the man that he loves. Strangely enough, the place looked almost too familiar...It was if they’ve been here before...  

 

“Sam...this is...” Gabriel turned, watching as Sam grabbed for his bag. Sam nodded slowly adding a warm smile as Gabriel put the pieces together.

 

“Where we first kiss,” Gabriel whispered. How could he forget. The two weren’t seeing each other for that long at the time, but something about Sam made Gabriel’s heart glow. When he first took Sam to this spot, it felt magical. Their hands were intertwined together as they sat in front of Gabriel’s car, staring deep into each other’s eyes, alone just the two of them. He didn’t realize at the time, but Gabriel felt a spark when they kissed for the first time. And now here they were again, recreating that same moment.  

 

“You...you...” Gabriel stuttered as he watched Sam pull out a blanket from inside his bag. Laying it out in front of the car, Sam then stretched himself out onto the blanket with his eyes towards the night sky. Looking over his shoulder, he gestured for Gabriel to sit beside him. As Gabriel took his spot next to Sam, he felt his heart beating rapidly, bursting in desire and love for the younger man.

 

“Call me old school, but this happened to be one of the greatest nights of my life,” Sam said softly, keeping his eyes fixated on the stars.

 

“Sam...”

 

“It was probably right here I knew I was starting to fall in love with you,” Sam turned, his eyes now directed onto Gabriel. Gabriel’s heart was beating even faster as Sam leaned his face closer to his.   

 

“Say it again Sam,” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s lips, eyes staring deep into his beloved.  

 

“I love you Gabriel,” Sam said quietly before he closed the gap between the two. The kiss was beyond anything Gabriel experience.

 

One kiss become two. Two became three. And so forth and so forth. Each gentle and loving, yet somehow enough to fuel even more passion between the two.

 

“Please,” Sam breathed into the kiss. Suddenly his demeanor changed completely. No longer were the kisses sweet and loving, they were coming harder, one after another, with more desperation than the last. Sam’s hold on Gabriel suddenly became tighter. “Please...Don’t ever leave me again, please,” Sam whimpered. Pulling away from Sam, Gabriel now felt the tears that landed on the sides of his face. Giving Sam a proper look, he was shocked to see Sam’s eyes puffy and red, filled with pain from earlier.

 

Never leaving his gaze, Gabriel gently lifted his hands towards Sam’s face, wiping away any stray tears that were left. His touch made Sam lean into Gabriel’s soft hands more, showing it was more than welcomed. Giving a warm smile, Gabriel leaned forward once more to plant a soft kiss on Sam’s lips.    

 

While his lips tingled a bit after pulling apart, Gabriel was relieved to see Sam happy and blissful once again. “I know I can’t take back the pain I made you go through.”

 

“Gabe-”

 

“But if I truly have your heart, then don’t ever think you don’t have mine either. Never again,” Gabriel smiled. “There’s no one I’ll love on this earth as much as I love you. And that means forever Sam,” Gabriel said pulling Sam down by the neck, making him fully on top of him. “I love you with all of my heart Sam Winchester,” he whispered into Sam’s ear.  

 

“I love you too, Gabriel Milton,” Sam whispered back. The two paused, simply just staring into each other’s eyes, happy with the warmth they each provided. After a few moments of comfortable silence, it was Sam that made the first move. Leaning into Gabriel, Sam reclaimed those soft lips again. The kiss however progressed very quickly as their tongues began to wrestle against each other.

 

Getting more into it, their bodies were now quickly responding to each other too. “Gabe, I don’t think I can stop if we do this,” Sam breathed harshly before diving back onto Gabriel. “I won’t be able to stop,” he growled rolling his hips onto Gabriel as if to demonstrate his point.

 

“I don’t want you to stop,” Gabriel responded. He needed Sam like a drug. Just him, only him. And he wanted him now dammit! “Please Sam, take all of me,” Gabriel whimpered out.

 

And how was Sam supposed to say no to that. Eyes turning black with lust, Sam directed his attention at Gabriel’s supple neck. Gabriel let out a strangled cry feeling the exchange of kisses, bites, and gentle sucks on his neck.

 

Gabriel let out a whine when Sam pulled away, but was silenced immediately at the sight of Sam pulling off his shirt. _Hot damn, his body was made for a god_ , Gabriel thought. Still ogling at Sam’s body, Gabriel didn’t notice Sam getting closer to him, encouraging to take his own shirt off. Shaking himself out of his trance, Gabriel carefully removed his shirt. Seeing Gabriel take his shirt of made Sam’s mouth water to taste that naked skin. Unable to control himself Sam pounced onto his lover in obvious arousal.

 

Gabriel gasped lightly at the forcefulness, but was more than up for it as Sam brought their groins together in delicious friction. They kissed furiously in desperate and heated passion. It was messy and rough, but oh so perfect, and needed more. Everything more. After discarding themselves of the rest of their clothing, Sam gently laid Gabriel back onto the blanket. Gabriel’s body was on fire, but Sam kept kissing patches of skin. Shades of red and purple were trailing behind Sam’s mouth that Gabriel will definitely find later.  

 

Despite Gabriel’s groans, it only seemed to fuel Sam’s motives on taking his sweet ass time. But at least Gabriel could enjoy the nice treatment he was getting. That was until-

 

“Sam!” The first touch of that glorious tongue on his dick felt incredible. Gabriel may have given Sam plenty of blowjobs, but never the other way around! And it felt so...so...Amazing! The feeling of Sam’s mouth and tongue on him was too good to even describe!

 

“S-Sam! Oh! Ahhh...Sam!” Gabriel moaned. The feeling was too much that Sam had to hold his hips down to keep him from thrusting too violently. Gabriel was helpless to the wonderful feeling Sam was giving him and could nothing but close his eyes as he let out breathy moans and groans.  

 

“Sam..please...” Gabriel breathed out tugging on his hair. As good as the feeling was he didn’t want to come like this, not yet at least.

 

Giving one last suck, Sam looked up at Gabriel with the most innocent face he could muster up as he lifted himself up with an obscene pop. Gabriel groaned as Sam continued to tease him by lapping at his pre-come through the slit.  

 

“Sam...”

 

But Sam wasn’t done. Moving his hands to the globes of Gabriel’s ass, Sam began to spread them apart with his thumbs. He then started moving even lower...until...No, he wouldn’t…

 

“Sam...” Gabriel whispered out to him.  But before he could question any further, Sam moved forward his tongue licking into his tight hole.

 

“SAM!” he screamed as he knocked his head down on the blanket. His body was clenching from the absolute pleasure his boyfriend was giving him. “Oh fuck...Sam...it feels...” Gabriel stuttered. There was no words to even describe what he was feeling.  

 

Sam gave a low groan as he pushed his tongue even further past the ring of muscle. Gabriel couldn’t even breath at this point. It was too much, too much! And Sam wasn’t even inside him yet. “Sam! Please...Sam...Oh god!” As if the feeling couldn’t get any better, Sam then decided to swirl his tongue around, pressing deep against Gabriel’s walls.

 

“Gabe...you taste so divine,” Sam panted against his ass before diving in again.

 

“Sam...Sam...” Gabriel breathed, tears streaking down his face. It was too much, but it wasn’t enough. Nothing could beat having Sam inside him, but this was definitely a close second. ”Sam, please...need you...want you...!” Gabriel begged.

 

Sam’s tongue disappeared right before it was quickly replaced with two of his fingers. The added saliva made it easy for Sam to prep him and God if Sam didn’t add another finger-

 

“God look at you, so responsive,” Sam grunted as he shoved a third finger inside. “Gabe, you should see yourself...so desperate for it aren’t you?” _Jesus when did Sam ever learn to talk like that!_

 

“Sam...please...fuck! F-fuck me!”

 

Gabriel let out a loud whine when all movements ceased. Right before it got to the best part, Gabriel looked up to see Sam reach back into his bag. _What else could he need?_ He watched as his lover pulled out  bottle of lube, which was smart given the sheer size of Sam’s cock. But then he pulled out something else which made Gabriel blush. A condom.

 

As Sam made his way back on top of Gabriel, he got himself situated with the two items. But Gabriel was just staring, switching between the condom and Sam, making him laugh at the sight.

 

“Gabriel! I’m trying to be serious this time!” Sam blushed. He didn’t want another repeat of last time.

 

“Sam, we don’t need that anymore! We’re both clean as far as I can tell, and I’m never getting fucked again unless it’s with you and you alone,” Gabriel giggled placing a kiss on Sam’s forehead. “Now let’s get to the good stuff shall we?”

 

Rolling his eyes at Gabriel’s bluntness, Sam took the bottle of lube and squirted a good amount for his cock. Tossing the condom aside, Sam took his cock into one hand and guided himself to Gabriel’s entrance. Giving Gabriel one last kiss, Sam started pushing inside. Gabriel’s nails ran down his back as his eyes rolled back in his head. He missed this, he missed this feeling so much! Gabriel could barely hold onto himself, as the pain quickly melted into pleasure.  

 

“Fuck….Jesus fuck Gabe!” Sam hissed as he felt that first wave of heat. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling, it was like something missing before and now it was complete. Like they were meant for each other and no one else.   

 

Tilting his hips up, Gabriel earned a sweet moan from Sam above as he got further in. His voice was absolutely wrecked by the time Sam finally bottomed out. “Sam...Sam...move!”  

 

Not one to disobey a wish from Gabriel, Sam wasted no time as he began slamming over and over into Gabriel’s heat.

 

“So good, so- God Gabe!” Sam said in time with his powerful thrusts. Sam then reached under Gabriel’s legs to wrap it around his waist, taking him even deeper than before. Moving slightly to the right, Gabriel saw stars, as Sam continued to slam hard into his prostate.

 

“Sam! Fuck, f-fuck yes! Yes, yes, oh holy fuck yes,” Gabriel said urging Sam to thrust more. At this point, he was a trembling, writhing mess that could do nothing but lay back as it happened. His voice was certainly hoarse, but it didn’t matter he continued to cry out for his beautiful Sam.  

 

“Gabe...Oh God Gabriel...you’re so gorgeous so...fuck! Fuck! Gabe, tell me I’m yours...tell me only yours,” Sam chokes out as he makes his thrusts sharper and deeper into Gabriel.

 

“Yours, only yours,” Gabriel panted into the night sky. Hearing the words snapped something inside of Sam to which there was no way he could hold back anymore. Gripping onto Gabriel’s hips, Sam began to slam relentlessly into Gabriel. Gabriel was a mess of gasping and moaning out to his boyfriend underneath him.

 

“S-Sam...I...I,” Gabriel struggled to get out. Forcing himself to look straight into Sam’s eyes he said it. “I love you!” Sharing that last look together, they were both gone. Sam continued to thrust a few more times into Gabriel as he milked him of everything he had.

 

Their chests heaved together as they fought to catch their breaths. Gabriel whined a little as Sam slipped out of him, but smiled when Sam laid next to him on the blanket. They looked at each other and laughed as Sam pulled him into his arms.

 

“I love you Gabriel,” Sam whispered.

 

“I love you too Sam,” Gabriel smiled snuggling into his lover as the moon shined over them. Despite everything they faced, no matter what hardship, nothing could take away this moment of sweet perfection.  

 

 


End file.
